


It Was Only Tea

by Honey_Masquerade



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Affairs, Alexander is a dick, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, eliza just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Masquerade/pseuds/Honey_Masquerade
Summary: ‘How had it become like this?’ Eliza found herself questioning her current situation, laying in her bed with another while Alexander was away on business. She held the sheet over her bare chest as she sat up and pondered just how this had come to be. How did this beautiful woman end up in her bed?
In which Eliza is the one who has the affair





	

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more lesbian stuff in the Hamilton fandom so here I am, contributing this mess. Please enjoy this fic from your friendly neighborhood musical obsessed lesbian.

‘How had it become like this?’ Eliza found herself questioning her current situation, laying in her bed with another while Alexander was away on business. She held the sheet over her bare chest as she sat up and pondered just how this had come to be. How did this beautiful woman end up in her bed? They had been in bed before, but Miss Reynolds was in the Hamilton house, in Alexander’s place in the bed, with the children sleeping just a few rooms away. Eliza felt only the slightest pang of guilt at the fact that this was cheating and sinful, but it excited her in a way that Alexander had not been able to do in years. He was no long so soft and sweet and thoughtful. Everything was just a routine for him. He came home, gave her a kiss, went to work in his study, came out to eat, gave her a kiss, went back to work, she went to bed alone, he came to join her hours later, either they slept or he woke her so he could make love to her. Eliza found that he never did anything different, he followed a precise pattern of very little foreplay(if any) and lasted for maybe eight to nine minutes before he released himself inside of her. He never bothered to bring his wife to climax, never even bothered to know if he was pleasing her, and it had become so boring for Eliza. She did still have such love for the man, but it just wasn’t the same as it had been back in the war when they had written love letters to each other after first meeting at the ball. She remembered how wonderful that love was, and the pain when it had started to dim and she was cast in the shadow of Alexander’s work for congress. She had not felt so warm and happy, had not felt her heart flutter again like that until she met Maria Reynolds.

Eliza had been walking in the marketplace with two of her young children. Nine year old Philip and his seven year old sister Angelica were chasing each other around the market stands, playing a game of tag and giggling happily. Eliza called for them to be careful and stay within her sights as she bought a few potatoes and put them in the basket she carried on her arm. The children shrieked with joyous laughter. Angelica turned back to taunt Philip, but just as she did, she bumped into a young woman trying a tea sample. The dark liquid splashed out of the little teacup and landed on the young woman’s bodice. Angelica turned around and blushed deeply, apologizing profusely. Philip rushed over to his mother and tugged at her sleeve.

“Mommy! Angelica accidentally bumped that lady and she spilled her tea on her dress!” he said. Eliza looked up and saw her young daughter in tears by the young woman. The woman knelt down and smiled sweetly at the little girl, telling her it was alright, asking if her pretty dress had any tea on it. Angelica shook her head and the woman smiled more. Eliza went over to them and immediately apologized.

“I’m so sorry, miss. Are you alright? The tea wasn’t hot was it?” she asked. “Angelica, you must be more careful.”

“No, no, the tea wasn’t hot at all. It’s alright, she was just playing, no real harm done.” The young woman said. Eliza looked at the bodice of her red dress.

“Oh my! The tea is all over! Please, you must return to our home and let us clean the dress for you. I cannot send you home to your husband in such a way.” Eliza implored. “We can have cups of good hot tea while it is cleaned.”

“You don’t have to do anything like that, miss, it was just an accident.”

“No, I must. My daughter spilled the tea and I must get it cleaned for you.” Eliza said, shaking her head. “Really it’s no problem at all. Please come with me.” She looked at the woman with pleading eyes. Eliza had a terribly kind heart, she wanted nothing more than to help people and make things right. The woman sighed but smiled.

“Very well, I will come back with you.” She said. “May I ask your name? Mine is Maria Reynolds.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Maria, I’m Eliza Hamilton.” Eliza politely introduced herself to Maria.

“Hamilton? Are you in relation to Alexander Hamilton?” She asked. Eliza’s smile twitched, but did not fade.

“Why yes, he is my husband.” Eliza told her.

“My, you must be proud of his accomplishments.”

“Oh yes, very proud.” Eliza started walking, holding tight to little Angelica’s hand as they lead Miss Maria Reynolds to their home. They made polite conversation as they walked. Eliza asked Maria about herself and her husband, asked if she had any children, and what her home was like. She kept most of her answers rather vague, but Eliza deduced that her home and husband her not very lovely and that she had no children.

“And what of you, Mrs. Hamilton? How is your husband?”

“Oh, he is always working. He’s either with congress and President Washington writing or he’s in his study writing. He is always writing…” She sighed softly.

“And your children, are they your only ones?”

“Oh no. Philip is my first born, Angelica came next. There are two babies, Alexander Jr. and James, at home with the servants.”

“Four children! My word you must be proud.” Maria said. She could see the dramatic change in Eliza’s attitude when they switched from talking about her husband to her children. Maria could only assume from what she was told that Alexander was not an attentive husband.

“I am so proud of them, they are my joy, my light. When I look at them I imagine long and happy lives for them. A beautiful wife or a handsome husband in their future, many children, and joy for years to come.” Eliza smiled at Philip and squeezed his hand.

“I’m going to have a wife as pretty as you, mommy.” Philip said. Eliza smiled widely.

“Philip, you sweet child. You will, but first you will go to college and graduate.” She squeezed his hand again. Maria smiled at the sweet display. Eliza had such good children, so polite and sweet. She had been a wonderful mother to them.

Once they had returned to the Hamilton residence, Eliza sent the children off to study with a tutor. She asked a servant to bring a dress for Maria to wear while her own was cleaned, and once the dresses were changed, they sat in the parlor to enjoy a cup of tea. Eliza dropped two cubes of sugar into her own drink and Maria added a touch of cream. They sipped their tea and talked for what ended up being hours. They laughed and joked about their husbands, their neighbors, their city, themselves. They talked about everything and nothing and Eliza felt a connection that she had not felt with another for a long time. Her heart sank when her husband returned home.

Alexander entered the house and called out his arrival. Eliza excused herself from Maria’s company and went to greet him at the front door. They shared a quick quick and Alexander immediately noticed how bright and cheerful his wife was. He raised an eyebrow at her as he removed his coat.

“I’m having tea with a friend.” Eliza informed him.

“You have company this late at night?” Alexander questioned her. He took out his pocket watch and showed her the time.

“Oh my, is it already after ten o’clock? I need to get her dress!” Eliza scurried back to the parlor. “Maria, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize I had kept you so late! I’ll get your dress and have Alexander take you home immediately.” Maria stood and put a hand on her arm.

“There’s no need for you to fret, I had completely forgotten the time. I was simply having so much fun with you. How about I come back for my dress in the morning? It will give us an excuse to talk again.” She laughed.

“In the morning, yes that would be wonderful.” Eliza smiled at her. “Let me walk you to the door.” 

True to her word, Maria came back to the Hamilton house in the morning for her dress and more talks over warm cups of tea with Eliza. They met the next morning as well, and the next, and the next and the next. The women were seeing each other everyday now, talking about everything they could talk about, laughing and gossiping. Both women felt a strong connection with the other. They cared for each other, listened to each other. Something that they did not get from their husbands. Alexander was always working and James vanished from Maria’s home. Maria had come running to the Hamilton home in tears, running into Eliza’s arms as soon as the front door opened. She sobbed into Eliza’s shoulder and told her that two nights prior her husband had beat her and then left home, he still had not returned. Maria feared for her wellbeing, not having an idea of how she would care for herself in the absence of James. Eliza could not leave her dear friend in such a state, so she stole thirty dollars that she knew Alexander had hidden away in case anything happened to them and gave it to Maria.

“Take this.” Eliza said, putting the little pouch of money into Maria’s shaking hand. “Take this and take care of yourself, Maria. You don’t need that wretched man. You are strong, and brave and beautiful.” Eliza blushed as the words left her lips. Was that too strange to say? Was it strange for her to tell Maria that she was beautiful? She glanced back up at Maria, who was blushing as well, color tinting her smooth cheeks.

“Thank you, Eliza… I could never wish for a better friend than you.” She hugged her again. “Would you very much mind if you came with me back to my home for some time today? I don’t want to be alone.” Maria asked her. Eliza nodded and smiled sympathetically. She told a maid to inform Alexander of her whereabouts and to come to walk her home around nine o’clock that night. The maid nodded and scurried off.

“Come along, Maria, let’s get you home.” Eliza linked her arm with Maria’s and they walked along the dirt roads a block away to the Reynolds house.

Maria’s home had no servants, no fancy decor, nothing of much significance. Eliza had lived in a wealthy home for most of her life, and while she did live in a home like this for a few years with Alexander, once the war ended and her husband became in charge of the treasury the finer things returned to her life once more. Maria looked through the kitchen cupboards for tea and prepared some. She put two sugar cubes in Eliza’s, knowing exactly how she liked it, put some cookies onto a plate, and returned to her side in the parlor.

“I must thank you for coming with me. This house feels so… empty with only me here.” More tears pricked the corner of her eyes and Eliza gently wiped them away with the corner of her handkerchief.

“Don’t weep for that man. He is scum for leaving you, scum for touching you and hurting you. You are too lovely for such a man.” Eliza told her.

“Men are scum. They start wars and fight, beat their wives.”

“They ignore their wives and children.” Eliza added sadly.

“Men are dirty and loud. When they make love they only worry about their own pleasure.”

“Men don’t deserve us..”

“We deserve someone who understands how we feel, someone who makes us feel special and loved and important.” Maria looked into Eliza’s black eyes. Eliza nodded slowly.

“Someone who holds us close to their heart…” She unconsciously leaned closer to Maria who did the same, never breaking eye contact, but she pulled away when her petticoats knocked the plate of cookies to the floor. She chuckled a little, picking them up and sweeping the crumbs into her hand.

“I’m so clumsy! I’ll go get new cookies.” She stood up and quickly rushed to the kitchen with the plate. Maria set it down and leaned on the table. What was she doing? Why did she feel so nervous, so excited? Why did her heart race every time she looked at Eliza? Oh, she knew exactly why, but she had not expected these sort of feelings to emerge for another woman. Maria loved her, loved her voice, her laugh, her beauty, her personality… She loved everything about this woman, and she felt in her heart that Eliza felt the same way. Why else would she have leaned in so close? But this couldn’t happen… They were both women, it was unheard of! Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment? No, Maria had realized her feelings for Mrs. Hamilton much earlier than this moment, she had just tried to subdue them, but she felt she could no longer hide them. In the parlor, Eliza was having a similar crisis. She felt warm, felt her heart flutter around Maria. The woman was stunning and witty and made her feel special, something Alexander had not done in years. Eliza had found herself admiring both men and women from an early age, but she had not thought anything of it. She had never developed feelings of love for a woman, only for Alexander. And while her passion for Alexander was beginning to fade, she felt her love for Mrs. Reynolds growing. This was taboo, unheard of, dark and madness! They were both women, married women! They knew this couldn’t be, but Eliza wanted her nonetheless. She wanted to feel Maria’s soft skin on her own, taste her lips. Alexander didn’t have to know, the children didn’t need to know, her sister didn’t need to know, not a soul had any need to know. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

“Maria,” Eliza began, “I have something that I must tell you.” Maria turned around and looked at the slightly shorter woman with nervous eyes.

“Yes, Eliza?” She asked softly. Eliza swallowed nervously and tried to form her words into a coherent sentence, but it proved much more difficult than she had imagined it would be. After trying to start five different times, she gave up.

“Forgive me, it was nothing of importance.” Eliza looked down at the tips of toes, peeking out under her hoops. Maria tilted her head and noticed the blush on Eliza’s cheeks. She gently took Eliza’s chin in her hand and made her look back up. Her eyes prompted her to try again. “Maria… I… I don’t think we need our awful husbands. Good riddance to James. Alexander can keep his focus Congress. We don’t need them as long as we… As we… As long as we have each other.” Eliza said, the blush growing and darkening immensely. “For so long now I have felt no interest in my husband, only interest in you… And if this makes you disgusted with me then so be it, but I could not let my feelings continue to eat away at my heart. They needed to be known, even if they are to be stomped upon.” Eliza looked up at Maria, her brows drawn together in a look of concern, fearing what Maria would say in response to this sudden confession. Maria opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Eliza felt more worry rise in her. She had horrified Maria to the point where the woman could not speak. She tried to apologize and pull away, before she could get the words out, Maria leaned down and kissed her upon the lips. Eliza’s eyes widened as Maria wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. This was happening, Maria was holding her, kissing her, it made her tingle with excitement. Eliza wrapped her arms around Maria’s neck, closed her eyes, and kissed her in return, softly and sweetly. For the first time in a long long while, both women felt incredibly loved. They pulled apart to look into each other’s eyes, the knowledge of their sin dancing in them. They did not care. They had sinned, but could a sin feel this right? It felt like they were meant to be holding each other, meant to be together, meant to be loved by the other woman. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled which turned into giggled and then full blown laughter.

“Who needs a worthless husband when I have you?” Maria laughed, holding Eliza close to her.

“Congress can have Alexander, I have something far better.” Eliza smiled widely before leaning in to kiss her again. Their lips moved softly against each other, taking in the sweetness of the other woman. Eliza ran her fingers through Maria’s soft curls. Maria ran her fingers down Eliza’s waist, making her shiver. Maria pulled back to kiss her cheek and jawline, working her way down her neck. Eliza closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure at the wonderful feeling of the woman’s soft lips on her skin. Maria nips and licks at her neck, wanting to mark Eliza as her own, knowing she couldn’t. Her wet lips kissed her jugular, kissed any skin showing, showering her with affection. She had kept all this affection bottled up for so long and, now that her husband gone, she could finally let it all out. Any thought of Alexander had vanished from Eliza’s mind. Only Maria was there, everything was Maria, she wanted more of Maria. Eliza pressed her body against Maria’s, though the hoops in their skirts did not let them get as close as Eliza had wanted. Maria understood her longing and pulled apart.

“Why don’t we go upstairs? It’s not proper to be doing this type of thing in the kitchen.” Maria told her.

“It’s not proper to be doing this type of thing at all.” Eliza giggled in response. Maria smiled and walked her up the stairs to the bedroom, holding her hand tightly. They were both nervous for what was about to come, but how hard could this really be? Maria brought her to the bedroom and didn’t bother to close the door. There was nobody to bother them anyway. Eliza and Maria helped each other undress, removing their dresses and hoops and petticoats and corsets. The kicked off their shoes and socks, leaving them in only their slips. Eliza blushed in embarrassment and instinctively tried to cover herself with her arms, but Maria gently moved them.

“Don’t hide yourself… You’re beautiful.” Maria said. She kissed Eliza and slipped her tongue into her mouth when she parted her sweet lips, the taste of tea and sugar still lingering there. Maria gently cupped Eliza’s breasts and she made a soft noise. Maria used her thumbs to rub Eliza’s nipples through her slip, swallowing the moans she made as they kissed. Eliza clung to Maria’s shoulders and shivered as she was touched. Alexander never did this… No, she couldn’t think of Alexander. All that man did was kiss her and shove himself inside, not bothering to make sure Eliza was enjoying anything. Maria was already taking so much better care of her than he was. Eliza pushed her husband from her mind. She didn’t care about him, she didn’t care that his was cheating. So be it. She was loved by Maria, she mattered to her. She was actually important to her. Screw Alexander. Eliza was pulled from her thoughts by Maria taking one hand and running down her stomach and under the slip to go between her thighs. She gasped, her eyes widening as Maria gently rubbed between her folds. Her knees shook and she begged to go to the bed. Maria happily brought her over, removing their slips and pushed her back. Eliza lay there, her legs bent and spread as Maria dove between them, pressing her face against her womanhood, burying herself in the dark curls there. She ran her tongue along the folds before dipping between them. She licked at her clit and dipped her tongue inside of her, relishing her incredibly sweet taste and the delicious moans that came from her mouth. Eliza gripped Maria’s curls and moaned her name. This felt so good, having Maria between her thighs, eating her out like she was starving. Eliza arched her back and cried out her moans as Maria suckled at her clit. Maria pressed her tongue against it and Eliza cried out her name, gripping the sheets. She lapped up the wetness that seemed to pour out of Eliza. Maria pulled back, her face shining from Eliza’s juices. Eliza panted and beckoned her over to her. Maria moved up, knowing exactly what Eliza wanted to do. She sat on her face and moaned as Eliza immediately started licking her cunt. Eliza gripped her hips and dove her tongue into her warmth, moving it in and out and all around, craving more of Maria’s taste, of her moans. Maria rolled her hips, practically riding Eliza’s face as she was eaten out. Eliza licked at her clit and gripped her hips, wanting to bring as much pleasure to Maria as she had brought her. Eliza moaned against her womanhood as she licked. It finally became too much for Maria to take and she reached orgasm, spilling her wetness onto Eliza’s face. Mrs. Reynolds moved off of her, laying down by her side, completely out of breath. Eliza pulled her into a kiss, wet with saliva and their own essence, making the taste incredibly strange. Mrs. Hamilton pulled away and smiled at her, hand on Maria’s dark cheek.

“To be absolutely honest, I thought I would feel immense guilt, thought that I would regret this… But I don’t. I have no regret, no guilt, I only have love for you.” She confessed. Maria pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled.

“Mrs. Hamilton, I feel the same. Good riddance to our husbands! We have each other, and as long as we have each other, we will be perfectly fine.” She said, brushing loose strands of hair behind Eliza’s ear. “I think we should clean ourselves up.”

“Not yet, I want to lay here with you.” Eliza wrapped her arms around Maria and cuddled close to the woman, feeling warm and happy. Cuddling after sex? This was something neither of them had ever done with their husbands. It was lovely, making them both feel so loved, so special. They remained in each other's arms for hours, drifting in and out of sleep, the smell of their wicked act still strong in the bedroom. It was near eight o’clock in the evening when they finally forced themselves to get out of the bed and clean off. They used a washcloth to clean their faces and their bodies and then helped the other get back into their dress. Once their hoops were in place, shoes on, corset tight, and dress on, they brushed their hair and used some perfume to rid them of any lingering smells of sex. They spent the next hour eating little sandwiches and talking as if nothing had really happened, though they were now seated closely side by side. 

Alexander arrived to collect his wife exactly at nine o’clock. Maria brought her to the door and stole a quick kiss before letting her go. Eliza opened the door and greeted her husband with a smile. She bid Maria farewell and took Alexander’s arm, letting him walk her down the street back to their own home. She felt so warm and happy and she leaned on Alexander’s arm.

“You were there practically all day, what on earth did you do?” Alexander asked her as they walked.

“Why we had tea and talked, it was absolutely lovely.” Eliza told him.

“You drank tea and talked this entire time?” Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“Of course! We had much to discuss. Her husband has disappeared and she is heartbroken, I had to console her! I do believe she is feeling much better.” Eliza said.

“I will never understand women. How can you talk for so long?” Alexander asked her. Eliza gave him a look.

“As if you have any kind of right to talk about talking for so long. If you believe that only women can talk for hours then by that logic you must be a woman.” She gave an amused smile and Alexander opened his mouth to argue, but saw the point his brilliant wife had made. They continued walking home. Before they went into their house, Alexander stopped and informed Eliza that he wanted to make love that night. It took a lot of self control to stop herself from sighing. Making love, that’s not what this was anymore. It was now simply Alexander trying to release tension from a hard day of work. As soon as he was pleased, they would be done. They entered the house and Eliza first went to check on the children. She smiled when she found them all sleeping. Angelica and Philip were in the bed they shared and baby Alexander and James were sleeping in the crib. Eliza covered the babies with the blanket they had kicked off and kissed her children’s heads. They were her life, her pride and joy, these angels stole her heart and kept it to themselves, but now that heart was also being shared with Maria Reynolds. Eliza felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as she thought of Maria… Her soft skin, her voice, her hair, her tongue… Oh, if only Alexander would do that to her… Alexander… Oh yes, she had to go to their bedroom.

Alexander was waiting for her impatiently, already naked under the covers of the bed. Eliza closed the door and shut the drapes before she undressed herself. She joined her husband in bed and he wasted not a second to start kissing her. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck passionately, just enough to get her a little wet. He moved them so that Eliza was on her back with her legs spread and Alexander was between her pushing in. Eliza gripped the sheets as he entered her, stretching her wide. Mr. Hamilton did not bother to let her become used to the feeling of his cock inside of her, he simply started to thrust. He set a pace, not going too fast, but going deep, his balls pressing against her with each thrust inside. He did not last long, he never did, and he buried himself into her as he came. Once spent, he pulled out and wiped his cock off on the sheets.

“Good night, my Elizabeth. I love you.” He said before laying down.

“I love you too, my husband.” Eliza replied, though she did not feel exactly the same. He was the father of her children, so of course that made her love him, but she did not love him in any romantic sense. Her heart ached as she blew the candle out and laid down to go to sleep, feeling Alexander’s semen drip out of her.

Eliza knew she was pregnant within a month and a half. She had been getting sick, she did not menstruate, and she felt food cravings. She told Alexander the news, but he merely congratulated her and then went back to his work. Alexander would not care until she was about to burst. 

“I have already decided on a name for if it is a boy.” Eliza said, trying to peek her husband’s interest.

“And what might that name be?” He asked, not looking up.

“John, after your dear friend.” She informed him. Alexander looked up then.

“You will name our child after John Laurens?” He asked softly. Eliza bit her lip. She had known that Alexander had shared something a little more than friendship with his friend, but it still hurt to see him more interested in someone who had passed away than his own living wife. Ah, but she didn’t need him, not as long as she had Maria. Eliza nodded.

“He was a brave man, he fought for just things. It would be an honor to have my child named after him.”

“And if it is a girl?”

“Well, I was thinking that she would be named Eliza, seeing as we have a son named after you.” She grinned a bit, and to her surprise so did he.

“It would only be fair.” He nodded. Eliza smiled and put her hand on his arm.

“My love, do you have to go away this weekend? I was thinking we could take the children to the park to play. The babies could use the fresh air.”

“I’m sorry, Betsy, I have to go. We have a debate today.” Alexander said with a sigh. Eliza feigned disappointment. “We will take them to the park when I am free, I promise.”

“I’ll still take them to the park, they deserve the chance to run around. Perhaps I shall see if Miss Reynold’s would like to come. I don’t want her to remain so shut in.” Eliza said, tapping her chin. Alexander agreed that it was a good idea and took his papers into his hands.

“I must go now, I shall see you late tonight.” He pecked her lips and went off. Eliza sighed as she went to get her children.

The two older children walked ahead of her, Philip protectively holding his sister’s hand. Eliza pushed the two babies in a carriage as they walked to Maria’s home. Eliza knocked on the door and Maria hurried outside, ready to walk with her lover. Angelica wanted to hold Maria’s hand, absolutely adoring the woman. They walked to the park and sat beside a shade tree. The women stayed with the babies, playing with them, while Philip and Angelica ran around within eyesight of their mother. Maria bounced baby Alexander in her arms.

“You have such beautiful children, I know I say it every time I see them, but I do mean it. Four beautiful children.” Maria said.

“Soon to be five.” Eliza placed a hand on her stomach, and Maria’s eyes widened.

“Eliza! You’re pregnant?” She gasped. Eliza nodded and Maria cried out with excitement. “Oh, Eliza! I’m so happy for you!” She set the baby down and hugged her beloved Eliza.

“Thank you…” Eliza said, hugging in return. They held on a little longer than normal before letting go. Maria gave her a loving look.

“We must celebrate!” She decided.

“We can have a dinner at my home, just the two of us. Alexander will not be home at all this weekend.” Eliza told her.

“Oh then we really must celebrate.” Maria’s smile of joy turned into one of something wicked.

“Oh but, Maria, what about the children? They may hear something.” Eliza pointed out. “And what about my maids? If Alexander is informed about this we will be ruined.”

“Send the maids away for the night once dinner has finished. Send the children to bed. 

Once they are asleep, we will have our fun.” Maria said. “There’s nothing to fear, and honestly it seems a little exciting.” 

“I suppose it does.” Eliza said, putting her finger to her chin in thought. Maria found the habit adorable. “Alright, we will be in my house tonight.” She felt excited by the idea and blushed as Maria whispered everything she was planning on doing into her ear.

They remained at the park until the children began to tire. Eliza called for Philip and Angelica to come back and they walked back to the Hamilton home. Everything had gone smoothly. Dinner was delicious, the maids were sent home once the meal had been finished, Eliza tucked the children into their beds, and she and Maria retreated to the bedroom. Eliza shut and locked the door and closed the drapes. It was a normal, respectable thing one would do when they wanted privacy, but she knew this was much different. If anyone happened to see her in bed with another woman… Eliza shuddered at the thought of what would happen. Maria came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Eliza let out a sigh, letting her soft lips travel across her skin. Maria began to undress Eliza, taking her out of her soft summer dress and petticoats. Eliza kicked off her shoes and held her arms up for Maria to take off her slip. She did not try to hide her naked body from view anymore, they had done this so many times now that she felt more comfortable with Maria seeing her nude than Alexander. Eliza turned to face her and kissed her with an intense passion before she worked on getting Maria’s clothing off. There was no rushing this time, their movements were slow and sweet. Eliza’s slender fingers brushed against any bare skin Maria was showing, she cupped her breasts, massaging gently. They had learned what the other liked and disliked, what made them shiver, what made them melt. Maria instructed Eliza to put on foot up on the desk chair, which gave her a lovely view of Eliza’s cunt. Of course it wasn’t small and tight due to giving birth to four children, but Maria had never once cared. She knelt below her and gripped her hips as she pressed her face into the curls. Eliza loved to be eaten out. Eating out, gentle fingering, biting… It all turned Eliza on. Maria prefered harder fingering, loved Eliza’s tongue licking all over, and loved scissoring. They made sure to bring as much pleasure to each other as possible. Maria tongue fucked her lover and Eliza found it extremely difficult not to cry out in pleasure as Maria pressed her tongue to her clit. She ground her hips against Maria’s face until she pulled away. Eliza whined at the loss, but Maria silenced her with a kiss.

“Shh… I have something better coming.” Maria whispered to her. She brought her to bed and laid down beside her. Eliza spread her legs again and jolted when she felt Maria’s fingers on her, rubbing her fold and applying a little bit of pressure to her entrance, making Eliza push against her fingers. Maria giggled and rubbed her clit with her thumb and slipping her index finger into her hot core. She slid it in and out gently, curling every now and then and feeling her clench around her finger. She added another and decided to get into a new position. She crawled on top of Eliza so they could be in a sixty-nine position. Eliza knew immediately what Maria wanted. She leaned her head up and began to lick her cunt while she slowly inserted a finger into her. Eliza’s movements her hard and passionate while Maria’s were slow and loving, it was perfect and brought them both immense pleasure. Maria had three fingers thrusting in and out of Eliza when the girl shuddered and came with a moan of Maria’s name. Eliza had to try and remain focused during her orgasm so she could continue fingering her lover. Maria had been rather close as well and Eliza did not have to do much to get her to orgasm. With one simple curl of her fingers, the tips pressing against her inner walls, Maria came, her essence dripping onto Eliza’s face. Maria licked her fingers clean and rolled off of Mrs. Hamilton. They were much too tired to get up and wash themselves off, so they simply wiped themselves off with a handkerchief and crawled under the covers of the bed, Maria taking Alexander’s side. Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Hamilton shared a loving kiss.

“I love you, Eliza Hamilton.”

“I love you, Maria Reynolds.”

Maria closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, a smile gracing her swollen lips. Eliza sat up and held the sheet over her bare chest as she pondered just how this had come to be. How did this beautiful woman end up in her bed? It had started out as nothing more than having tea while Maria’s dress was cleaned. It had only been tea for months, but Eliza had remembered her feelings for the woman blossoming. They had fallen in love, met behind their husbands’ backs to spend time together, and once their husbands had left either physically or emotionally, their feelings burst to the surface. So many times they had met at Maria’s home to make love. They felt perfect together, but knew they had to hide everything when they were not behind closed doors. Eliza looked at the beautiful woman sleeping beside her. She had thought she would feel guilty, dirty, after what she had done with her, after starting this affair, but there was nothing. Eliza felt no guilt, no shame, she only felt joy and love. And Alexander had no idea what was really happening behind those closed doors when he came to get Eliza from the Reynolds house. He fully believed what his sweet wife was telling him.  
“Oh, Alexander, it was only tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are much loved!


End file.
